


[Jackbum] U&I

by suoye



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, jackbum - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suoye/pseuds/suoye
Summary: 校園AU
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

七班的王嘉爾喜歡三年級的林在範很久了，除了當事人外，知道情況的人絕對不少於十個。如果你問林在範的朋友朴珍榮，他甚至可以跟你說出王嘉爾走上不歸路的具體時間。嗯？你問為什麼朴珍榮知道？因為他都在場嘛！只要你真的想問，溫柔有耐心的朴珍榮當然會告訴你。

那天放學前正下著大雨，幸好鐘聲響起之後磅礡的雨勢逐漸減緩。睡掉下午數學課和語文課的在範，臉頰上都睡出紅色痕跡，被同學鬧哄哄的談笑驚醒的他依依不捨的離開桌面，竟然還一臉沒睡飽的樣子。  
「帶傘了嗎？」好學生朴珍榮靜靜地把東西整理好，逐一放進書包，一邊問一邊掏出自己的雨傘。  
「嗯。」林在範從抽屜掏出乾扁的書包，裡面就只裝著一把傘，心安理得的樣子讓朴珍榮後悔多問這句話。  
他們家不遠，走路大概30分鐘，在範總喜歡在回家前繞去市場買點東西吃，而珍榮總是會陪他一起去，有時候會跟著吃上一點。  
今天的市場依舊熱鬧，卻有著跟以往不一樣的聲音。  
朴珍榮看到穿著幾個穿著同校制服的男生圍著一個染著白色頭髮的矮小男生，似乎在爭執什麼；而林在範眼裡只有食物，那一點吵鬧聲根本不能使他停下腳步。  
那個染白髮的男生被粗魯的推到牆邊，但他沒有懼怕，反而大起嗓門把那幾個男生的名子都大聲喊出來，嚷著你們就是一群成群結隊上廁所的小女生；膽子大的令人生畏，但他的下場堪憂。  
朴珍榮不喜歡干預別人的事情，一方面不希望當法官，另一方面也是不想惹事，可是要他視而不見，那是不可能的。  
在他猶豫的期間，那個男生奮力衝出包圍圈，拔腿就跑，還不忘回頭挑釁那幾個氣得想追上來的人，正巧撞上走回頭的林在範。  
看起來就超級痛，朴珍榮連忙趕上去，那染白髮的男生抱著頭在地上滾，而林在範低著頭疼的快把肺都咳出來了。  
「是二年級的林在範！」那群男生追上來，看清楚是朴珍榮和林在範後，又膽怯的快速離開，讓事情簡單許多。  
男生的校服上別著一年級的胸針，一對圓滾滾的眼睛大大的，長相也很可愛，配上漂白的頭髮，瀏海乖順的垂在額頭，跟女孩似的。  
朴珍榮先後扶起兩個人，林在範這下子都清醒了，摔倒在地上讓褲子都濕透，非常不舒服，而他一不舒服就生氣：「呀！你這小子怎麼走路的！？」  
「哥，對不起，我沒注意到。」一年級的學弟被林在範的大嗓門嚇個半死，眼睛瞪得更大，因為疼痛而生的淚水讓他看起來可憐兮兮的。  
「濕掉了？」朴珍榮看著狼狽的好友，忍不住笑出聲，還頗有興致的看看林在範沾髒的屁股。  
「呀！真是！」林在範拍拍屁股上的污漬，雙手都沾染上泥土。  
學弟慌亂的從後背包掏出濕紙巾，殷勤想替受害者擦手，卻被林在範揮開手，搶過來自己擦。學弟一臉慌張地看著林在範，一點都沒有剛才那被人圍堵的囂張模樣。  
「你叫什麼？」朴珍榮適時的介入話題：「怎麼會發生這種事情？  
「王嘉爾，哥可以叫我Jackson或者嘉嘉。」叫王嘉爾的學弟立刻回答，仔細聽才發現學弟的聲音帶著一點口音。「他們因為我是外國人就想要騙我給保護費，說能夠在學校保護我。我自己可以保護我自己的！」  
林在範在旁邊把濕紙巾塞進包裝裡面，免強把自己的褲子拯救回來，一點都不關心他們的對話：「珍榮，借我錢。」  
朴珍榮這下才明白好友走回來，受到波及的原因，他還沒來的及開口，旁邊的王嘉爾自動自發的掏出錢包，拉著林在範的手說：「哥要買什麼！我出錢！」  
林在範懶得理會害他濕褲子的學弟，甩掉的他的手，冷酷的說：「不用。珍榮，我們走。」  
留下王嘉爾一臉錯愕，可憐兮兮的站在原地。  
朴珍榮雖然覺得這樣處理不太好，奈何林在範對吃的執念太深，妥協跟他一起去市場覓食。他們邊晃邊吃，出來都半小時後了。外面的雨勢轉大，而那個學弟竟然還站在門口。  
「你怎麼不回去？」朴珍榮訝異的問。  
王嘉爾觀察林在範的表情，言不由衷的回答：「雨太大了，回不去。」  
林在範吃飽就想睡覺，他打個哈欠，在旁邊等他們說完。  
「你住在哪裡啊？」朴珍榮猜想場雨可能要下一會，猶豫是不是要繞點路，送可憐的學弟回去。  
王嘉爾住的不遠，但跟他們回去的方向差很多，林在範大概也猜到朴珍榮的想法，以他的個性是不會坐視不理的，可是他實在不想要多繞路。洞悉一切的林在範果斷的把手裡的傘遞出去，粗魯的往學的手裡塞，拉著朴珍榮就走。  
朴珍榮匆忙回頭，見到王嘉爾不敢置信地看著林在範的背影。  
那就是王嘉爾喜歡上他朋友的一瞬間，也是戀愛開始的第一天。


	2. Chapter 2

漂染的白髮與形狀姣好的紅色唇瓣總能在第一時間讓人留下深刻印象，而王嘉爾在學校出名的原因不僅僅是外表，外國人擊劍運動員和他活潑外向的個性也是其中原因。朴珍榮早聽過這個一年級學弟的大名，知道他替學校奪下數個擊劍獎盃，本人比傳言中還要可愛和活潑，像是有永遠有用不完的能量的Energizer Bunny。  
朴珍榮很喜歡王嘉爾，畢竟，誰不喜歡一個總是繞著你轉，拼命討好你，永遠睜大眼睛看著你的可愛小狗狗呢？關心王嘉爾在第一次見面就成為他的重要任務，專門在小狗討好失敗，垂頭喪氣時給予安慰。  
可愛的小狗卻執迷不悟，死嗑著林在範這堵特厚加高的南牆；城主守的嚴密，敵人也不放棄，攻城計畫就這麼磨了半年。  
愛睡覺、愛翹課對誰都漠不關心的遲鈍卡比獸根本一開始就對王嘉爾印象不好，任誰都能察覺到林在範根本不想搭理的態度，就只有王嘉爾死不放棄。不用參加訓練的時候，他都會在放學前準時報到，跟著他們一起走出校門，短短一點路而已，王嘉爾卻很堅持。  
「Jackson，今天不用練習嗎？」珍榮摸摸嘉爾的腦袋，柔順的頭髮觸感非常好。嘉爾的中文名與暱稱很拗口，所以珍榮都用英文名稱叫他，後來大家跟著改口，現在學校裡叫他中文名的人已經所剩無幾。  
王嘉爾搖頭，坐在珍榮前面的位置，把腦袋枕在珍榮書桌上，眼睛直直盯著還在慢吞吞收拾的林在範。「在範哥今天會去練習嗎？」  
林在範狹長的眼睛往王嘉爾的方向瞄，主人難得的視線讓小狗狗整個人都亮了起來，珍榮有點吃味的瞪著他的好友，看他慢吞吞地回答。「不會。」  
然後王嘉爾還給出非常開心的反應，坐直身子興奮地追問要不要一起去吃點東西。  
珍榮知道林在範有點彆扭，但沒想到他好友會彆扭到這種程度；冷淡態度對待一個熱情的學弟竟然可以堅持半年之久，平時都不理不睬的，偶爾施捨般的回應幾句的態度，珍榮看著都很不忍；偏偏當事人欣喜若狂，給點糖就可以堅持再被鞭子抽上幾天，兩人一個願打一個願挨，他還能說什麼？林在範若真的討厭，也不會讓王嘉爾在他旁邊轉。  
林在範給出一點回應後，珍榮以為他們終於鬧玩了，卻沒料到還有後續。  
比如王嘉爾更黏，無時無刻都在表明要摟著他在範哥的意圖，從一開始全部都被拒絕，到偶爾不耐煩地推開，現在…至少這三個月他沒看過林在範有推開嘉爾的舉動。林在範冷淡的印象逐漸被攻破，有嘉爾在的時候，他的笑容漸漸多了起來，煞到不少學妹。林在範本人是沒什麼自覺，但王嘉爾非常緊張，拽著旁邊看戲的珍榮求他幫忙擋著一點。珍榮一開始是拒絕的，可惜拗不過Jackson的狗狗眼，竟跟著繞進去。  
等到他回神，他的朋友們已經黏糊的慘不忍睹了。  
下課鐘才剛響不過3分鐘，隔壁棟的王嘉爾已經出現在他們教室裡，現在正試圖要叫醒他的在範哥，等人迷迷糊糊的揉起眼睛，緩慢地離開桌面、直起腰時，一屁股就坐進他懷裡；而林在範也沒把人推開，嘆口氣，妥協的伸長手，隔著人收拾桌上與抽屜，把東西一個個往書包裡面塞。期間王嘉爾居然還在幫林在範整理頭髮，膩歪的讓珍榮無法直視，更不用說周圍的同學，大家視而不見一個比一個走的還快。  
短短教室往校門的一小段距離中，王嘉爾都勾著林在範的手，嘰嘰喳喳的講他今天發生的事情，兩個人跟大街上忙著聊天的擋路情侶一般，走得歪斜、磕磕絆絆又遲緩，旁邊的朴珍榮都想加速先走。  
躲著他們保護自己眼睛幾次之後，珍榮有點受傷的發現他的朋友們開始會忘記他的存在，居然也不等他就先走走？  
朴珍榮快步跟上剛過樓梯轉角的兩個人，抓著王嘉爾的另一隻手，委屈的控訴「Jackson你怎麼不等我？」  
林在範眼睛瞪得很大一臉驚訝，放在過去朴珍榮可能也會被自己嚇到，但他現在只感覺到滿意。


	3. Chapter 3

林在範不算認生，頂著冷淡寡言的模樣剛開始是有嚇阻效果，不過多數稍微了解他的人都知道，他只是不善於言詞，不會主動開啟話題而已。他沒想到珍榮居然胳膊往外拐，問他為什麼要對Jackson這麼壞，他到底哪裡壞了！？  
王嘉爾長得好看，個性坦率，是個可愛的學弟，這些他完全認同，問題在於，一開始自己在他面前摔倒弄濕褲子什麼的，實在太蠢，每次見到他閃亮亮的眼睛，就會想此第一次見面的尷尬場面，糗得他想原地消失。  
林在範一點都不在意自己的外貌或者在其他人面前的印象，穿衣打扮，言行舉止都是看他當下的心情，可是當王嘉爾一開始天天找他報到後，該有什麼表情，話要怎麼說，衣服要怎麼穿，每天他都被一堆問題搞得很頭痛，遊戲少打好幾場，睡覺也都睡不好了。  
始作俑者還在他毫無防備的時候報到，眼睛直勾勾的盯著他，讓他張大嘴打哈欠都有點彆扭。  
當他不知道怎麼反應的時候，總是用面無表情的方式當作偽裝，他腦子已經有大半時間被王嘉爾佔去，每次見面都會心臟跳的飛快，害他很擔心30歲之前就會提早心臟衰竭，為什麼還要犧牲更多時間給這個黏糊糊的小學弟？走路跟沒骨頭似的，靠著、勾著、摟著，甚至還想牽他手，是什麼小屁孩嗎！？  
牽上還得了！？會直接心臟病原地死亡的！  
他不知道怎麼解釋面對王嘉爾的過度反應，所以見到人總下意識地想逃避。而珍榮則是會適時地安撫學弟，瞇著眼睛充滿探究的看著他，好像洞悉一切似的，看得自己很不舒服。  
懵懵懂懂地過了幾個月，林在範終於自暴自棄的適應王嘉爾無所不在的生活，心臟瘋狂亂跳久了沒出事，好像沒什麼好怕的。他幾乎得到狗狗的全部關注，就像Nora那樣看著他，總讓他心理暖暖的甜甜的，想要像對待Nora那樣，親牠，摸牠，抱牠。  
然後，在王嘉爾鍥而不捨的靠過來時，他開始嘗試回應，那感覺跟Nora在他懷裡時快樂的感覺很像，甚至更好；雖然有時候牽手牽的很煩，大腿被坐久壓得有點麻，但沒關係，學弟軟軟的，聞起來香香的，又可愛又會撒嬌，優點遠勝於那一點點的不方便。  
珍榮好像對他的改變有種老父親的欣慰，總是用奇怪的眼神看他和王嘉爾，林在範對朋友偶爾會不甘寂寞的『爭寵』弄得有點困惑，直到珍榮好幾次都朝旁邊人進攻，拉走學弟注意力時，他才開始有危機感。珍榮把人拉走在前面說悄悄話時，他會刻意放慢腳步，拉開一點距離直到嘉爾發現他脫隊，打斷談話回頭催他。王嘉爾總是很快就發現他不再身邊，屢試不爽。  
無意義的較量幾回之後，林在範覺得自己很小家子氣，深刻反省王嘉爾不找自己談心的原因，但是聽了幾次王嘉爾瑣碎還不停重複的抱怨後，他發現這些東西他招架不來；更不用說王嘉爾纏起來有時候是真的煩，他練舞一整天了還勾著他，把全身的重量放在他的胳膊上，差點扯斷他的手。不過是掙扎用力一點，口氣兇了一點嘛，王嘉爾眼睛瞪得大大的轉頭就跑不見蹤影。他傻眼站在原地，不知道該怎麼辦，這時候還是得靠珍榮把人找回來，才能彆扭的道歉，解釋手臂因為練習很痛不能勾手。  
「那我們一起回去總可以吧？」王嘉爾嘟著嘴說，嘴唇紅潤看起來軟的可口。  
林在範拋下莫名其妙的念頭，主動牽起對方的手。「恩，我送你回家。」  
王嘉爾的笑容非常的甜，即使很常見到，每一次林在範都還是會覺得他好可愛，把人抱在懷裡時，林在範對旁邊雙手環胸的珍榮無聲的道謝，若沒有珍榮，自己根本不知道去哪裡把人撈回來。


End file.
